


Healing Wounds Takes Time, And Love

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles volunteered to help out at the local Veteran's Hospital, looking after injured soldiers. Never did he think one of the soldiers would become such a big part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Wounds Takes Time, And Love

**Author's Note:**

> "orz This is pure crud and I'm sorry. (Good thing it's a one shot!) Been waiting for Der to review this for two weeks and... that hasn't happened. So enjoy the crappiness that is this fic.

Stiles wanted to sigh. He had been so excited when he was given the chance to volunteer at the VA. He was attempting to get a degree in medicine and figured his best bet was to actually work in assisting veterans. They had settled on handing him an easy patient, but he had never expected such a young one.

"Hey, Isaac. It's really beautiful out. How about we go for a walk through the gardens." Stiles unlocked the wheelchair and began to wheel it down the hall. He made sure to keep a slow pace so Lassie, Isaac's dog could trail along.

Stiles had never been overly fond of dogs, but he knew Lassie was harmless. Well, as long as he didn't do any harm to Isaac. She hadn't been overly fond of him to begin with, but he was growing on her with every visit. She had served with Isaac, ensuring the safety of his squad. The same bomb that injured Isaac had cost Lassie one of her legs. Since returning, Lassie had been going through training to assist Isaac in his every day life. As far as Stiles was aware, Lassie was all Isaac had. No one else but him paid the soldier any visits.

"Isn't it nicer outside than being stuck inside all day? It's the perfect temperature of warm. Not too hot but not cold." Stiles rambled. He knew Isaac could hear him. But he had never gotten any reply.

Sometimes it was frustrating to Stiles, but he knew he needed to learn patience. Isaac was good at teaching him that, that was for sure. But just once, he wanted to hear Isaac's voice. But he also knew he had to actually sit and tell Isaac the bad news. He waited until they were actually in the middle of the gardens before he moved around the wheel chair to face Isaac.

He always felt sad when he looked right at Isaac. The blond was his age, but was worse for wear. He had lost both his legs and scars and burns lined a good chunk of his body. Burns marked part of his face, hair slowly growing back that had been singed. Blue eyes were full of sadness, like he was constantly on the verge of crying but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Isaac? Hey." Stiles placed a hand gently atop one of Isaac's. Blue eyes never looked at him, they never did. "My time is almost done here. So I won't get to see you again. Behave for whoever comes next. Alright?" Stiles smiled. Isaac could be difficult, but he hoped that the next person would be as patient as he learned to be. "How about we go back in now?" Stiles found those blue eyes watching him.

"In a bit." A small voice replied. He was shocked for a minute but nodded. He couldn't deny the other being outside, not when he was actually hearing his voice for the first time in the year he had spent helping out.

"Alright." Stiles wheeled Isaac over to some shade where there was a bench he could sit on, Lassie curling up right at Isaac's side. Stiles just closed his eyes and began to relax. He opened his eyes to see Isaac watching him. "Something wrong?" It felt weird knowing that the guy he thought was pretty much catatonic was anything but.

"Don't leave me," Stiles frowned at the words.

"You'll be fine. You were fine before I came here." Isaac looked like a lost puppy, an abused lost puppy. How was he supposed to continue to on in his education when he really wanted to just stay here? He couldn't.

"I like it better when you're here," Stiles sighed at the words.

"All your Doctors were trying to get you to talk. They fear for your mental health." Isaac got a faraway look on his face at the words.

"Bomb. We were sweeping and she didn't catch it. It was too late for me, but my brother wanted to try. He died in my place, but it still feels like it wasn't worth the sacrifice. Look at me. What purpose was saving me when I'm useless?" Stiles nearly fell off the bench to try to grab a hold of Isaac's hands.

"You're not useless. You hear me? I have to finish med school and it's taking up a lot of my time. I promise to still visit. How about you work on getting better. Talk to your doctor's." Stiles had a stare down with Isaac before the blond held up his pinky.

"Promise." Stiles locked pinkies and shook it.

"I promise." Isaac seemed to relax.

"Just don't let them discharge me to my dad." Stiles should have paid more attention to that one request.

-x-

Stiles visited every other day until school made it one every two days to once a week. Then it turned to once a month. Medical school was kicking his butt, but he managed to talk to Isaac over the phone.

Graduation kept him busy. He had secured a position at the hospital back home and he was so excited. He rushed to the VA hospital to see Isaac, however the nurses gave him news Isaac hadn't told him a couple days ago.

"He was discharged. Doctors thought he had been doing good enough to go home. He left this for you." The nurse pushed an envelope towards Stiles. Stiles clutched the envelope as he left. He waited until he got back to his apartment before opening it. Isaac's dog tags here inside and he tugged them on. He looked at himself in the mirror, curious to see what he would look like. He clutched the tags as he pulled a folded up note in the envelope.

_Stiles,_

_By the time you receive this, I have probably been discharged. I think it was foolish of me to think that you would be some sort of knight in shining armor. You didn't give up on me, so I won't give up on you. I need you to save me. Not from myself but from the only person who has ever scared me. I felt safer at war._

_Isaac_

There was an addressed scribbled on the bottom of the paper. He decided to give a phone call to the police and gave an anonymous call about a noise complaint. He decided to be very adamant about it, pressuring them to send cops because he was tired of hearing all the noises. He hung up and took a deep breath. He prayed he wasn't wrong.

Stiles waited and just stared at his phone. He knew he should have been packing. He was supposed to move back home. Scott would be here in the morning to help him load bigger stuff into a U-haul Scott promised to rent on the way to his apartment.

Stiles' phone ringing startled him from his thoughts. "Hello?" He answered, recognizing the number.

"Hello? Stiles?" The familiar voice on the other end made him go rigid.

"Hey, Marie? What's up? Surely you guys couldn't have missed me that bad." He joked.

"A guy was brought in. When questioned, he kept giving your name as a contact. An Isaac Lahey." Stiles nearly dropped his phone as he rushed to his feet and grabbed his keys. He slammed his door behind him, barely remembering to lock it.

"Is Isaac alright? Tell me he's okay?" Stiles raised down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"He's alive, Stiles. He's in bad shape. Just get down here, without getting arrested for speeding."

"No promises." Stiles hung up and raced to the hospital. Marie stood waiting for him. She was a kind woman around his dad's age. She had taken him under her wing when he started his time in the hospital, making sure he understood how the hospital operated.

"We have you listed as his emergency contact. How do you know each other?" She eyed the dog tags around his neck.

"The VA Hospital where I volunteered when I wasn't here. I was assigned him." They arrived at a door, Stiles grabbing the clipboard and flipping through the pages quickly.

"He's in bad shape but he kept calling for you. Apparently he was being abused by his father since getting discharged. According to the cops who showed up, it was one of the worst cases they've seen and Isaac was only released into his father's care a week ago." Stiles placed the clipboard and couldn't stop the tears the fell.

"I was supposed to protect him. He asked me not to let him go back to his dad. I should have remembered, but I had school and the hospital and I didn't think to even ask when he would be discharged." Marie placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"He's going to be alright, Stiles." Stiles rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Lassie was on the foot of Isaac's bed, the male just watching the tv. Blue hues snapped to the door, a hand reaching out towards him.

"Stiles..." Stiles wanted to hear his name said by that voice over and over. He wanted Isaac to never stop saying it.

"I'm right here, Isaac." Stiles rushed over and grabbed the hand. "I'm right here." The hand clutched his.

"Don't leave me." Suddenly Stiles didn't feel like they were still in the hospital. He was reminded of those months ago out in the gardens when Isaac didn't want him to leave him and he had.

"This time... I"m not going to." Stiles brought the other's knuckles to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere, Isaac." The blond seemed to relax at that. Stiles could tell that Isaac hadn't been sleeping, his eyes had bags and he looked extremely pale. His skin made all the bruises stand out, especially the ones around Isaac's throat and arms. "How about you sleep? I'm going to stay right here. No one will be able to get you."

Isaac was soon closing his eyes, sleep claiming him. Stiles glanced behind him to see Marie still behind him. "Poor kid..." Marie sighed.

"I want to have him transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital." He wasn't sure if he should have felt annoyed by the knowing look Marie gave him.

"So you can keep an eye on him at your new, official home? I'll get the paperwork together and sent there within the hour." Marie paused as she left the room. "He deserves happiness, Stiles." With that, the woman was gone.

"I know," Stiles whispered to air. He quietly watched the tv while Isaac slept. He untangled himself from Isaac when his phone went off. He realized it was his dad and got up, a hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't go," Isaac's helpless look broke Stiles' heart so he sat back down. He held onto Isaac's hand with one hand and answered using his free hand.

"Took you long enough to answer the phone, Stiles. You packing?" Stiles wanted to groan. That's where he should be. He was partially packed, but there was still a bit to go.

"No. I'm at the hospital, Dad." There was silence for a minute.

"What happened?" Stiles wanted to sigh.

"Not me. Someone else. He's in the hospital and I'm staying with him." He knew he could feel his dad's approval.

"You're such a good friend, Stiles." Stiles didn't think so, but just glancing at Isaac... The shy smile he was met with made him feel a little better.

"I've been a bad friend, to be honest. I'm hoping to make up for it from now on." Isaac's smile was priceless. It was bright and warm, something Stiles had never seen before.

"You're still coming home, right?" Stiles wanted to laugh.

"Of course, dad. It was annoying just apartment hunting, but it's good. All plans are good." He disliked the hurt look on Isaac's face but he squeezed the other's hand. "And I'm bringing my friend with me. He needs a fresh start and I think Beacon Hills is the perfect place. Think you could use an extra set of hands at the Department?" Isaac was just staring at him and Stiles smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah, we could use another hand." Stiles grinned.

"Good. Now I have to go, hospital and all that. Love you, dad."

"Love you, too, kiddo. Send my best regards to your friend," his dad replied.

"Will do. Later, pops." Stiles hung up. "So... How do you feel about law enforcement?" Stiles didn't think he has ever seen those blue hues so wide.

"W-What are you talking about?" Stiles just smiled.

"My dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, I got accepted to work at the hospital back home so I was heading back there. Marie, the head doctor here, is going to transfer you up there so we can be closer than five hours apart. But I figure, once you're discharged, you should do something where you can make a difference. Law enforcement seems right up your alley." Isaac began to cry and Stiles got up and hugged him gently, ignoring the way the other flinched.

"Thank you."

-x-

Stiles stretched as he walked into the Sheriff's Department. It had been a long couple days and he had just pulled a double shift. He probably shouldn't be driving, but he had enough coffee for one last ride.

"Aren't you ever going to let the kid drive himself?" The doctor wanted to laugh when he heard his father's words.

"And miss out on spending time with him? No way. You get more time with him than I do and he's my fiancee." Stiles hugged his father.

"Someone sounds jealous." Both turned to see Isaac. Stiles smiled. The other had come a long way in the years that Stiles had known him. The burns were almost completely healed and you wouldn't know that he had been in an accident except for his false legs. There were still some scars that were stubborn, but Stiles wouldn't want to change Isaac's appearance in the least. He loved the blond regardless.

"Of course. My dad gets to monopolize your time. If I don't get to pick you up and drop you off, I wouldn't be able to spend time with you." Stiles hugged Isaac, kissing him on the cheek. His actions earned a gentle smile from Isaac. It had taken months of therapy just to see one of Isaac's smiles again, but it was worth it.

"Come on. I'm a fine driver, you know this. But I love the car rides." Isaac ruffled Stiles' hair.

"How about we go home?" Stiles hugged his dad. "See you later, dad." Isaac lead Lassie out to the car and opened the back door so she could jump in before he got in the passenger seat. The talked lightheartedly all the way home. Isaac's cruiser was in the driveway, apparently his dad had picked him up earlier for his shift. The car had been modified so Isaac could drive it, which came in handy when Stiles and his dad were both already working, or John was getting off work.

The house they had recently purchased was home. Fond memories started even before they became its official owners, as Isaac had decided he liked the home right away and brought Stiles along the second time he looked at it. However, he also proposed and it was all Stiles needed for him to be adamant on purchasing the house.

"I was thinking of a staycation for a honeymoon." Isaac shrugged off his jacket and hung it next to the door. Stiles just paused as he began to walk into the kitchen.

"Not interested in going to Hawaii? Or even Disney?" Stiles leaned against the door frame, watching Isaac as he made his way over.

"Nah. You remember the talk of making this place a home? Of seriously considering taking everything one step further? I was thinking, and my therapist agreed, I can handle that." Stiles grabbed the blond's hands.

"Seriously? You're not joking or anything? Not that you like to joke much. Tease, yes, but you lack in the joke department." The shorter male began to ramble but was silenced by Isaac's lips.

"Yes. I'm serious. Thank you for not leaving me. This is my proof, my dedication to you. You never left me and I'll never leave you."


End file.
